


Die Stunde des Wolfes

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Vedek Bareil muss in der Nacht vor der Wahl des Kai ein altes Versprechen einlösen.Teaser :„Ich hätte es jeder Zeit für dich getan.“„Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich dich fortgeschickt. Es war der Wille der Propheten.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung :  
> Diese FF spielt während der Episode "Die Wahl des Kai"   
> (The Collaborator) Disclaimer : Deep Space Nine gehört Gene Roddenberry und Ron.D.Moore, ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten. Beta : Emony, Danke !!!

Die Stunde des Wolfes 

 

Sie wurde die Stunde des Wolfes genannt, die Zeit zwischen drei und vier Uhr morgens, wenn die Nacht am finstersten war. Es war die Stunde, in der man sich seinen eigenen Dämonen stellen musste.

„Ich hätte es jeder Zeit für dich getan.“

„Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich dich fortgeschickt. Es war der Wille der Propheten.“

Diese Worte echoten in Vedek Bareils Geist. Er hatte sie vor vielen Jahren gehört und nie vergessen können. Nun war der Tag gekommen, vor dem er sich seit dem gefürchtet hatte.

Jemandem war es gelungen, die Wahrheit über das Kendra Vally Massaker herauszufinden und den wahren Kollaborateur zu enttarnen. Die Propheten hatten ihn gewarnt, er konnte schnell genug handeln und alle relevanten Daten rechtzeitig verschwinden lassen.

Er wollte die Wahrheit zu erst selbst nicht glauben, als er sie durch Prylar Beck auf Terok Nor erfuhr, das Entsetzen war zu groß. Doch dann erkannte er die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation und bewunderte den Mut,  
die Bürde dieser Entscheidung, trotz des schweren persönlichen Verlustes, der damit einherging, zu tragen. Prylar Beck konnte es nicht. Er selbst hatte gelernt zu verdrängen, doch nun brachen alte Wunden wieder auf.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen Abend.  
Terok Nor war ein Ort voller Leid und Elend, den er, wann immer möglich mied, aber an diesem Abend musste er sich ihm stellen. Jemand brauchte dringend seine Unterstützung, seinen Beistand als Vedek.  
Er schritt durch die dunklen Korridore und versuchte nicht an das Schicksal der hier zur Zwangsarbeit kasernierten Bajoraner zu denken. Der Verlust der Widerstandszelle im Kendra Vally war für sie besonders demoralisierend, jede Hoffnung auf Befreiung starb mit ihnen.

Der Mann, der Schuld an dieser Tragödie war, hatte ihn dort erwartete. Er war damals mit nichten auf die Beichte vorbereitet, die ihn in dieser Nacht erwartete. Wie ganz Bajor stand er noch unter dem Schock der Nachricht über das Massaker, welche die Cardassianer an diesem Morgen triumphierend über alle Medien verkündet hatten.   
Dreiundvierzig bajoranische Widerstandskämpfer waren tot. Die Erinnerung an den Schock und die Abscheu, die er empfand, als er in Prylar Beck den Schuldigen hierfür erkannte, drehte ihm noch heute den Magen um.

Er war ein Vedek, er sollte Personen unvoreingenommen gegenübertreten, doch er empfand in diesem Moment nichts als blanken Hass. Wäre eine Luftschleuse in der Nähe gewesen und wäre er nicht der Mann, der er war, bei den Propheten, er selbst hätte Becks Leben ein Ende gesetzt. Seine Hände waren seiner Kehle so nah…die Versuchung war so groß…

Er konnte sich an die folgende Szene erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Der Mönch ging unruhig in seinem Quartier auf und ab. Etwas belastete ihn offensichtlich, doch er konnte nicht darüber sprechen. Bareil stand schweigend im Raum und wartete darauf, dass Beck die Kraft fand, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. 

Beide kannten sich seit geraumer Zeit durch Becks Position als Verbindungsperson zwischen den cardassianischen Besatzungstruppen und der Vedekversammlung. Persönlich jedoch, standen sie sich nicht besonders nahe. 

„Prylar Beck, sie können mit mir über alles sprechen, dass sie belastet. Ich werde schweigen, ich bin ihr Vedek, sie können mir vertrauen. Ich verurteile sie nicht.“ 

Doch die Realität dieser Nacht hatte seine Worte Lügen gestraft.

„Heute Morgen,…es…es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert.“, begann der Mönch zögerlich.

„Ich bin auch zu tiefst erschüttert, über die jüngsten Ereignisse.“ Äußerlich blieb er gefasst, doch ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. „Was es auch ist, Sie können es mir anvertrauen. Ich werde ihnen zuhören.“ 

Der andere Mann holte tief Luft. „Gestern Nacht habe ich zufällig das Gespräch einer Gruppe cardassianischer Soldaten mit angehört. Sie saßen im Quark’s, tranken Kanar und sprachen über ihren letzten Einsatz während ihrer Wache in dieser Nacht. Ich war neugierig, belauschte sie aus einem Winkel der Bar heraus, den sie nicht einsehen konnten. Je mehr sie tranken, desto lauter wurde ihre Unterhaltung. Einer der Soldaten tat sich besonders hervor. Ich verstand, dass sie jemanden verhört oder gefoltert hatten, einen Widerstandskämpfer.“ 

Der Vedek sah Panik und Verzweiflung in Becks Augen. Seine Stimme zitterte während er fortfuhr:

„Der Soldat rühmte sich, ihm einige Zähne ausgeschlagen zu haben, als dieser ihn um Gnade anflehte. Die Anderen johlten daraufhin, als habe er einen anstößigen Witz erzählt.“

Bareil fühlte, wie sich Eiseskälte über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Er wäre 

am liebsten ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davongelaufen, doch bezwang er diesen Impuls. 

An jenem Morgen hatten die Cardassianer in ihrem grenzenlosen Hang zur Geschmacklosigkeit Bilder der geschändeten Leichen über Bajors Computernetzwerke verbreitet. Einem männlichen Opfer unter ihnen fehlten die Zähne. Bareil erkannte den Mann sofort.

„Ich bin an allem schuld.“ Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. 

„Vedek Bareil, ich habe etwas Unaussprechliches getan. Ich sollte sterben, für das, was ich getan habe ! Ich verdiene es nicht, weiterzuleben !“, brüllte er unvermittelt. „Ich werde meinem Leben ein Ende setzen ! Ich kann so nicht weiterleben !“, schrie er unter Tränen.

„Nein, …Nein…dass dürfen sie nicht !“ brüllte Bareil zurück. „Beruhigen sie sich, beruhigen sie sich endlich !“ 

Während dessen fasste er ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, bevor dieser schluchzend in seine Arme sank.

„Ich hätte mich ihr widersetzen müssen, aber ich konnte es nicht.“ heulte er. „Ich hätte es niemals tun dürfen. Es ist alles meine Schuld.“ 

Bareil wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, …!“, flüsterte er. Doch seine Worte drückten blankes Entsetzen,

statt Vergebung, aus. 

Beck musste es damals gefühlt haben. Er vergab ihm, im Namen der Propheten, wie es sich für einen Vedek gehörte, doch es war nichts als ein Lippenbekenntnis.

Als er danach sein eigenes Quartier erreichte, war er emotional aufgewühlt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, das Geheimnis eines Verräters bewahren zu müssen und sich durch sein Schweigen mitschuldig zu machen, drehte sich ihm Wort wörtlich der Magen um. Der Mann auf dem Foto war Kai Opakas Sohn. Nur durch ihn konnte sie die Lage der Basis erfahren haben.  
Mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand stürzte er ins Bad und übergab sich dort. 

Danach fühlte er sich etwas besser. Er musste die ganze Nacht dort neben der Toilette gesessen und ins Nichts gestarrt haben. 

Sie war die letzte Person, von der er eine solche Ungeheuerlichkeit je erwartet hätte. Es war unmöglich, undenkbar, dennoch wusste er, dass Beck nicht log. Er fühlte sich hohl und leer. 

Der Vedek verließ Terok Nor noch in den frühen Morgenstunden.  
Als er wenig später bei seiner Ankunft auf Bajor von Prylar Becks öffentlichem Selbstmord erfuhr, fühlte er sich noch schuldiger, als er es ohne hin schon tat. Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, ihn nicht davon abgehalten zu haben.  
Nicht nur hatte er als Vedek gänzlich versagt, nein, er empfand sogar so etwas wie Genugtuung statt Trauer, wofür er sich insgeheim schämte. Solche Gefühle waren eines Vedeks nicht würdig. An Becks Stelle hätte er zumindest die Wahrheit mit ins Grab genommen. 

 

Zurück im Kloster, bat er um ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit Kai Opaka. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden konnte sie seiner Bitte entsprechen. Bajor brauchte sie in diesen schweren Stunden dringender.   
Die Kai berührte sein Ohr, was er ohne Widerstand geschehen ließ. Vor ihr hatte er keine Geheimnisse. Als sich Ihre Blicke trafen, bemerkte er ihre geröteten Augen. Doch einer Kai blieb kein Raum für persönliche Gefühle.

„Ich kenne nun die ganze Wahrheit. Sie entsetzt mich zu tiefst. Sag mir, dass Beck gelogen hat, bitte sag es mir.

Ich habe in dieser Beziehung gleich doppelt versagt. Ich konnte ihn weder retten, noch ihm vergeben.“ Er senkte reumütig den Kopf.

„Du hast mit deinem scheinbaren Versagen tausende Leben gerettet. Die Cardassianer drohten keinen Bajoraner im Tal am Leben zu lassen. Das Wohl Vieler ist wichtiger als das Wohl Weniger oder …eines Einzelnen. Er war unschuldig an dieser Tragödie,... so wie du.“

„Warum nur ? Warum Pylar Beck ?“, „Ich hätte es jeder Zeit für dich getan.“ hauchte er. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass die Kai Bajors eine so schwere Bürde auf sich nimmt.“ Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, darum habe ich dich fortgeschickt. Es war der Wille der Propheten.

Du hättest früher oder später das gleiche wie Beck getan. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Bajor kann keinen Vedek entbehren.“ 

Sie mied seinen Blick, als sie weitersprach.

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren, gleich zwei geliebte Menschen auf einmal zu verlieren,… meinen Sohn konnte ich nicht retten….Dich schon.“

„Aber ich…“ Er nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Ich weiß, wie du für mich empfindest, Antos, doch tu es nicht für mich, tu es für Bajor, es ist der Wille der Propheten. Versprich mir stattdessen deine ewige Verschwiegenheit. Eines Tages, wirst du verstehen, was es bedeutet, Kai zu sein.“ 

Nun war der Tag gekommen, an dem er sein Versprechen einlösen und ihr folgen musste. Er schuldete es ihre, ihren Platz einzunehmen. Zurücktreten war sein einziger Ausweg. Zähneknirschen gestand er sich ein, dass sie ihn damals richtig eingeschätzt hatte.

Sie hatte Recht behalten, es war eine Frage der Zeit. Nun verlangten ihm die Propheten ebenfalls ein Opfer ab, doch gnädiger weise verschonten sie sein Leben oder das seiner Liebsten. Dafür dankte er ihnen.

Aber nur für sie war er bereit, seine Karriere, seine Träume, sogar sich selbst aufzugeben, doch meinte er damit diesmal nicht die Propheten.

Nie hatte sie so stark für ihn empfunden, wie er für sie, doch wusste er immer, tief in seinem Herzen, dass er ihr unendlich viel bedeutete. Das musste ihm genügen.

Er verstand nun, dass wahre Demut, die selbstlose Fügung in den Willen der Propheten, große persönliche Opfer forderte, doch würde er darin nie ihre Größe erreichen.

Draußen dämmerte es schon, als er die Kammer des Drehkörpers verließ. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und tauchten den Raum in goldenes Licht. Er musste nun der Vedekversammlung seine Entscheidung mitteilen.

 

Ende


End file.
